


What Life Needed

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Deaf Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Heterosexual relationship, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: The sound traveled despite the crowd in the coffee shop, and Sanghyuk knew he needed it in his life from that moment onward.





	What Life Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. Please enjoy.

When Sanghyuk had first heard the laugh that had goosebumps appearing on his skin, he’d been getting coffee before heading back to the dance studio to teach the last of his classes. He hadn’t meant to stop, nor had he meant to turn so obviously, stopping the line and earning a rude glare from a business woman who clearly had no time for his shenanigans.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help himself, though, he hadn’t been able to resist the sudden urge that he had to approach the table that the man sat at alone with his attention to his tablet. Whatever he was watching or reading was the cause of a laughter that Sanghyuk had only thought angels were capable of making. This man must be an angel. 

“Excuse me?” Sanghyuk spoke, stepping close to the table and only off to the side enough to not appear rude or overstep anyone’s boundaries. It was then that he could take in the bright eyes, shining so brilliantly when they looked up at him even in the artificial light of the shop, and a crooked smile that was likely to stop hearts. Never had Sanghyuk been so bold when he took the seat without waiting for any response from the man. It was rude, and very uncharacteristic of him as he sits tall and buzzing with the adrenaline. 

“Hi. I’m… I’m Sanghyuk and this is really forward of me and I’ve never done something like this before but… I just… I’ve never seen someone so beautiful.” 

Sanghyuk rushed out all the words in a single breath, almost afraid that he was going to be immediately turned down, yet he didn’t care if it meant that he would hear that laughter once more, even if it was because of his foolishness; it would be worth it. 

The man did not respond, but the smile did not waver. His head tipped to the side in the most adorable fashion that likened him to a puppy — something so soft that Sanghyuk barely managed to resist, but resist he did, the urge to coo. Sanghyuk opened his mouth again to say something, anything, to help break the silence between the two of them, an act that went unnoticed by all inhabitants of the coffee shop as they went about their business with no care towards their interaction. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I just… you don’t have to say anything. I really just… I don’t know why I said anything.” Sanghyuk’s words were so mumbled, rushed, and frantic as he is then moving to rise from the table without looking back. He couldn’t stand himself in that moment and left his coffee in his rush to leave. Those eyes, those beautiful chestnut eyes stared so sincerely at him as though he weren’t a stranger, and that was enough to last a lifetime for Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk prided himself on being just like any other red-blooded man. He liked a short skirt and long legs, and curvy hips, and a full bosom. He liked long hair wrapped around his fingers as he kissed the softness of a woman’s flesh and pressed close to her plushness. It never occurred to him that there could be anything else in the world that stirred him to a passion as the touch of a woman. 

Yet the sound of a  _ laugh _ had been enough to do that to him. It was unheard of, yet not a single part of him had questioned it either. 

The sleeve of his thin jacket was tugged and drew his attention behind him, towards the coffee shop that he had just left. He didn’t want to look back, afraid he would see that smile through the window and the echo of a laugh he’d never hear again in a city so large and overpopulated. 

When he turned, he was first met with the maroon beanie atop the man’s head, fuzzy from having not dried properly, but it sat over soft black hair, curled around the edges and clearly doing its best to escape (Sanghyuk wanted nothing more than to feel it through his fingers.) Yet, what caught his attention the most was the warmth that radiated from a smile so gorgeous that Sanghyuk doubted he’d ever see beauty in another one ever again. 

“Hi. I’m— I’m sorry.” Sanghyuk ducked his head in apology, his eyes then falling on the cup that the man held in his hand — Sanghyuk’s cup of coffee that had been abandoned in his rush to get out of dodge before he was laughed at. 

But not only that, there was a wrinkled napkin with tiny scrawl scratched over it. Sanghyuk couldn’t make anything out until it was held out for him, hastenly straightened to the best of the man’s ability before Sanghyuk’s long fingers unfolded it to read over it. 

“You’re—” 

A small ‘oh’ fell from Sanghyuk’s lips as he looked up to see that blinding smile from the man who would be his reason to wake up in the morning, he just knew it. There was no embarrassment, no shame, just a knowing look in those twinkling eyes and crooked smile. Sanghyuk wanted to kiss that smile more than anything. 

“Lee Jaehwan… I’m Han Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk made sure to speak slowly, with as much clarity as he could, even as he had taken the offered pen and wrote it on the backside of the napkin, holding it out for the other man whose smile only seemed to grow when he did so. The world around them mattered not as Sanghyuk knew he’d be staring at that smile for a very long time. 


End file.
